Partners In Crime Fighting
by Cortexikid
Summary: She was the ying to his yang, the sensible Murtagh to his crazy Riggs, the kickass Batman to his witty Robin. Together they were the ultimate partners in crime fighting. He wouldn't last five minutes without her, or she without him.


**Partners In Crime Fighting**

**By Cortexikid**

**A/N: *Peeks in* Hey there Densi fans! Long time writer – first time Densi fanfic writer here! I've honestly no idea why it took me this long to write about this pair – they are ADDICTIVE (along with Nelric XD) but better late than never I say! So, to ease into this fandom – I've started with one of my favourite activities – the iPod challenge. Hope you like it =]**

**Rules of Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. **

**4. Do at least 5 of these, then post them.**

* * *

**Do You Love Me? – The Contours**

"Oh dear god."

"Oh yeah, come on, shake it!"

"Please, someone...anyone..."

"Oh come on Kens, you know you wanna...

"No, no Deeks, I really don't."

"Sure ya do! Nobody can possibly resist all of...this..."

Kensi Blye's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline as her partner struck an incredibly vivacious pose, his smirk downright devilish at her bemused expression before he continued on his merry way, wiggling his hips along to the loud music that omitted from a retro boom-box in the corner of the room.

"You've got to be kidding me," she grumbled, heat rising and colouring her cheeks as she looked around desperately for something, anything else to look at. Unfortunately for her, Marty Deeks doing The Twist was like a burning building – utterly terrible but damn near impossible to look away from.

"Oh come on Fern...you sayin' you really want none of this? I learned it especially for the op tonight," Deeks shouted over the music, spinning and jerking his hips – looking more like he was being electrocuted rather than 'perfecting' his performance.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! You won't be busting any moves tonight if I have anything to do with it!"

Regrettably, as like most of their interactions, Kensi only realized the implications (at least in Deeks' dirty mind) of her words after they'd already left her mouth. Slowly, Deeks turned and looked right into her mismatched orbs, his own baby-blues shinning with mischief that was neither surprising nor welcomed by the NCIS Agent.

"Is that right Agent Blye? And what...pray tell...do you plan on doing to stop me?"

"Deeks—"

"Handcuff me?"

"Deeks—"

"'Cause I get behind that idea—"

"—Deeks would you—"

"No, no, I got it!"

Suddenly, Deeks abandoned his hip-shaking and inched towards her, the shiny black shoes that Hetty gave him for the night barely making a sound as the music ended and the room was engulfed in silence. Kensi's breath hitched inaudibly as Deeks stopped mere inches from her, his gaze catching hers as he reached out and took one of her hands in his and moved the other to rest on his shoulder – his own then attentively resting on her lower back.

"You're gonna stop me from being alone out in the club tonight...because you're gonna dance with me," a small smile graced his face, that mischievous twinkle back in his eye, "'cause let's face it Kens, girls love a guy that can dance."

"If I remember correctly, your idea of dancing is standing on my toes as I lead," she muttered, a flash of _something_ that would usually unnerve Deeks clouding her stare. He was taking his life in his hands here, touching Kensi like this for no apparent reason, the woman was known for having an affinity with kicking a guy in the family jewels, after all.

But oddly, Kensi allowed it and the two partners stood there, eyes locked, hands holding one another, feet immobile for a moment, a minute, hour, day, as the music flowed around them, neither moving an inch. Guess they invented a new dance.

The Statue.

* * *

**At Least It Was Here – The 88 (The theme song from "Community"-Dan Harmon ROCKS!)**

"What is this again?"

"Hell of a lot better than Top Model."

"Doubt it."

"Oh ye of little faith! Just watch and be amazed Kens...let me cleanse your televisionary pallet!"

"Sounds gross."

"Will you knock it off and just watch! You're ruining TV time for Monty! He's looked forward to this all week!" Deeks scolded, rolling his eyes and taking another gulp of his beer as one of his favourite comedies began. Kensi just shook her head and smothered a smile with a bite of her turkey burger, reaching over with her free hand to scratch Deeks' mangy yet adorable mutt behind the ears.

It had become somewhat of a tradition since the night of the whole King debacle. Every couple of weeks, after a hard case or just because he was feeling like it, Deeks would arrive at Kensi's door with goodies and a smile – his canine companion usually not far behind. Truthfully, it had become one of the Agent's favourite pastimes (not that she'd ever let a certain Detective actually know that) and was secretly thrilled that Deeks was sharing something he liked with her.

And really, after a marathon of eight episodes in a row, Kensi couldn't deny that he really had a point, this show was frickin' hilarious!

'E Pluribus Anus?' Troy and Abed in the morning? 'Human Beings?' Genius! And that Vaughn guy was kinda hot too...

* * *

**Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds – The Beatles (This one got a little away from me! Oops!)**

Harsh rays of sunlight shone artfully down onto the eyelids of one Agent Kensi Blye as she fought a losing battle of remaining comfortably in slumber. With a groan, she frowned, conscious now, the first thing registering in her tired mind being the incredibly sharp pain attacking her temples, forehead, neck, back, hell everywhere.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

That was not a voice she expected to hear this early...or mere feet from her...or in her bedroom at all for that matter.

"D-Deeks?" she questioned, cracking open her left eye and immediately regretting it, sucking in a sharp breath at the bolt of pain between her eyebrows.

"The one and only," she could hear his smirk, the chipper bastard.

"What—what the hell are you doing here?" she growled, flinging at hand over her eyes and breathing deeply, silently begging for the pain to cease.

"Didn't think I needed an invitation to be in my own bedroom."

Kensi's eyes snapped open and she leapt up from the bed as if it burned her, stumbling back into the wall as she surveyed the room like a deer caught in headlights...seeing that she was indeed, in a room she had never been in before.

"Deeks! What—what am I doing here...?" It was at this precise moment she was compelled to look down and realized in horror that she was wearing nothing but a large Beatles t-shirt that barely went down to her knees, just about covering her purple and black panties.

"Why am I wearing your shirt! Where are my clothes!"

"You took them off."

Kensi gaped at him, trying desperately to remember the night before but coming up with nothing. There was a giant gap in her memory. She was almost afraid to ask the next question. The possibilities were terrifying and...something else much worse. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she spluttered her reply.

"And why did I do that?"

Here, Deeks smirked deviously, biting his lip before laughing, "you wanted to play strip poker and uh...got a little ahead of yourself."

"Oh god. Fantastic...this is just fantastic!"

"Yeah, that's pretty much what you were saying last night too."

The insinuation was not lost on either of them. Said heart now plummeted into her gut.

"What...what are you talking about?" She fought desperately to control her breathing as the sleep-rumpled; teasing Deeks stared at her, a small smile on his unshaven face.

"You don't remember?" Oh this just got better and better. Deeks knew something she didn't. He was going to be insufferable. Still, she had to know what happened so, she swallowed her stubborn pride and mumbled, "uh, not really, no."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Kensi frowned. Flashes of images raced in front of her eyes like a film in montage mode. Some things were slowly coming back to her...they were on some sort of op last night, something to do with ex-Marines that were smuggling drugs...somewhere...that much she knew. Suddenly, she recalled something of significance.

"I was in the back of a white van."

Deeks nodded and waited for her to continue but she was stumped. Frowning a little he mumbled, "nothing after that?"

God she hated this! She could always rely on her memory, she had wicked recall but now? Nothing. Zip. Zilch.

"No but, did we go drinking after the case or something 'cause I've of the mother of all headaches."

"Not exactly."

She was starting to get worried now. Usually, the only thing that affected her near-perfect memory (and could possibly convince her that playing strip poker with her partner is a good idea) was copious amounts of alcohol...if it wasn't that then...

"Then why can't I remember anything?"

"That would be the side effects."

Her heart stopped dead in her chest. She had to have heard him wrong. A sickening feeling rose in her stomach as she gripped the edge of the small bedside table, her knuckles turning a ghostly white – along with the rest of her. She could feel the blood drain from her face.

"Kens I think you should sit—"

"Side effects of what Deeks?"

Deeks heaved a sigh, handing her a hot cup of coffee that she now just noticed was clutched in his hand. She took it gratefully; taking a small sip as he sat down on the edge of what she gathered was actually his bed. She remained standing, glancing down at him, nervously awaiting his response.

"The LSD."

"I took LSD?"

Kensi was beside herself, near a complete freak out. She slammed down the cup onto the bedside table and began pacing back and forth, Deeks words washing over her.

"Well, more like you were dosed. Remember the white van?" he asked calmly, his eyes darting back and forth as if he were watching a Tennis match as Kensi wore a hole in his bedroom floor.

"Vaguely," she grumbled, running a hand through her dark, tangled hair before grimacing.

"Yeah well, you found the drugs in the trunk and were gonna call it in when one of the lunatics decided to stab you with a syringe filled saline solution laced with 30 micrograms of LSD."

That stopped her in her tracks. That and the sound of Deeks voice...he sounded incredibly...worried? Pissed? Anxious?

"He maintains it was his only weapon. It had traces of more dangerous chemicals too. It could have killed you." Yep, he was definitely worried. Dark orbs met bright.

"And why didn't it?"

"Dosage wasn't high enough to be fatal, just to zone you out for a while. We tried to get you to stay in the hospital but apparently; even when you're Lucy in the sky with Diamondsing all over the place you're still frickin' Houdini and Bruce Lee mixed into one so...I took you back to my place to keep an eye on you. Make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Something warm flowed through Kensi's veins and she suppressed a shiver...knowing well that neither were side effects of the drug.

"So, tell me, what else did I do in my 'zoned out' state?"

She had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Oh I'm not sure you wanna know," Deeks looked positively gleeful at this, lacing his fingers together and biting his lip, neither smothering his laugh. Kensi was less than impressed, folding her arms across her chest for a moment, only to suddenly realize that doing so made the t-shirt even shorter on her. She scrambled to pull it down, her cheeks (the ones on her face of course) heating and turning red as she caught Deeks' gaze inch down her body for a moment before snapping back up to meet her eyes.

"DEEKS! Tell me everything!"

"Nope partner, don't think I can. I'm serious Kens; I think it's in everyone's interest for you to remain in the dark, so to speak."

He was having way too much fun.

"What can be worse than taking off my clothes and trying to coerce you into playing strip poker with me?" Her hands migrated to her hips, her face doing the best stern expression she could muster at such an ungodly hour.

Kensi Blye, fond of the high kick, pissed and homicidal.

"I plead the fifth."

Marty Deeks, fond of his plums, not stupid or suicidal.

Kensi rolled her eyes, knowing well she wasn't getting anything out of him just yet. But she would. She had her ways...and if said ways meant she had to keep the Beatles t-shirt on for a little while longer than so be it.

* * *

**Gives You Hell – All American Rejects**

"You have got to be kidding me!" she snarls, stomping out of the club and into the parking lot.

"Aww come on, Kens. It's not that bad!" Deeks calls, hot on her heels, glancing back over his shoulder nervously before charging after her.

"Not that bad? Seriously? One of your crazy ass ex-girlfriends just tried to bitch slap me!" she whirls around to poke him in the chest, hard, before storming off, her hair whirling behind her.

"And you nearly broke her arm," he reminds her, smiling as he recalls the absolutely awesome ninja moves his partner whipped out before realizing her mistake.

"I was just defending myself Deeks! For all I knew she could have been a threat—"

"Oh trust me, she is," Deeks grumbles as they climb into the car and slam the doors.

"What the hell was that all about anyway?" his partner asks, turning to glare at him she starts the ignition.

"I...uh...think she thought you were uh...you know my—"

"Girlfriend?" Kensi snorts, a manic laugh escaping her lips.

"What did I say about laughing like that? It creeps the hell outta me."

The laughing abruptly stops, the sound of the engine engulfing the two partners.

"Did you see her face though?" Deeks asks, trying and failing to keep the grin off his face.

"Nope, not really. I was too busy ducking a fist flying at my face."

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I—I've seem to attract the crazies."

Kensi's mouth flies open before abruptly snapping shut again. Biting her lip, she seems to think something over for a minute before putting on her seat belt and pulling out of the parking lot.

He attracts the crazies?

She tries not to dwell on what exactly that means...for him, or her.

And determinedly ignores Deeks' smug smirk that is constantly in the corner of her eye all the way back to OSP.

* * *

**Grounds For Divorce – Elbow**

"I want a divorce!"

"A divorce from what exactly?"

"This partnership! I get Monty; you get whatever Twinkies are left in the car."

"You're already splitting our assets? Come on Deeks..."

"No! Kensi, seriously, this is a big deal!"

"To you, maybe. Me? Not so much."

They could feel the eyes of Eric, Nell, Callen and Sam boring into their backs as they argued up in Ops, glaring at one another as if they were the last two people on earth. Unfortunately for the rest of the team, this was neither their first argument or last.

"She came first in the World Bodysurfing Championships three years in a row, Kensi! Three!" Deeks practically snarled before his bottom lip started its familiar pout.

"Aww...Deeks...you gonna cry?" Kensi smirked, punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow! You're so...mean!" he grumbled, rubbing his arm and staring at the floor.

"I'm sure Malibu Barbie will get your digits some other way if she wants to that badly Deeks so, no need to pout."

"I'm not pouting!" he snapped, folding his arms and staring at the large screen, motioning for Eric to continue.

"What exactly did Kensi do this time, Deeks? Kick over your sandcastle?" Sam smirks, his interest peeked.

"No, she—it was really uncalled for actually—"

"Oh for God's—I interrupted his love connection with some blonde surfer, to you know, get his ass to work!"

"You hear that G?" Sam laughs, looking at Callen.

"All I heard was 'get his ass' Sam. Are you usually this concerned about Deeks' ass, Kens?"

Deeks laughed heartily as Kensi rolled her eyes.

For once it was her that was being ganged up on by the team. Now she knew how her partner felt.

"Aww Kens, I didn't know you cared that much about me or my fine ass. I'm touched."

"In the head maybe."

That was the thing about Kensi. She always had a comeback to Deeks' many, many quips. She was the ying to his yang, the sensible Murtagh to his crazy Riggs, the kickass Batman to his witty Robin (she was no side-kick dammit), just one half of a better whole. They together were the ultimate Partners in Crime-Fighting.

He wouldn't last five minutes without her. (Or she without him)

Divorce her ass.

**A/N: So there you go! Hope you enjoyed them! Reviews are lovely =] *RECENTLY EDITED* The PREQUEL to "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" is posted in my other Densi story "Life, Lies and Video Surveillance" in chapters 7, 8 & 9! =]**


End file.
